Golden children
by Zekecool2003
Summary: After CoHF, Jace is 26 and Clary is 25. there children are the joy of there lives fun story about them there kids and there friends. Clace Sizzy Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys first TMI fanfic after CoHF**

"Jace!" I yell. "Ash and Will won't go to sleep, and I need to put Pheobe to bed!" "I'll put them to bed! Don't worry!" Comes from downstairs. I heave a sigh of relief, I love the twins but they are a pain. Ashley and William chase each other around the room screaming with laughter. They are identical twins so they look exactly alike, they both look just like Jace (To my delight) except with my emerald green eyes. Pheobe looks different she has white-blonde hair (Like Valentine and Sebastian had) And bright green eyes (Again like me) but she has Jace's beautiful face. She had been six last month and the twins had been four.

Once Jace had taken over with the twins, I head into Pheobe's room. I step through the door and smile to myself, she is hacking away at a stuffed bunny with a child size wooden sword that Isabelle got her. "Hey, what did Mr. carrot ever do to you?" I ask Pheobe. "Well," says Pheobe in a matter of fact tone of voice. "He was fighting a demon with Blackberry, and he offered to give Blackberry up, if he could save himself. So I was punishing him for betraying Blackberry." I laugh, I love my shadowhunter children. "Isn't that right Blackberry?" She asks holding up a black bear.

I laugh, "You need to go to bed now Pheobe!" she pouts. "But I'm not tired!" Suddenly I see something brown around her mouth. "Has Daddy been giving you chocolate again?" I ask suddenly disapproving, "Umm..." she looks uncomfortable, "Daddy!" she shouts running on to the landing. Jace pokes his head out of the twins room, see's my disapproving face and Pheobe's chocolate covered one, puts two and two together and looks guilty. "Jace!" I say "You knew she had to go to bed!" "Sorry" He says with downcast eyes, looking just like a naughty schoolboy.

**Thanks for reading. Next update at 3 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You gave me three reviews already... so I guess I'll update! (Although this might not come out till tomorrow because I might not have enough time to write today)**

The next day, Jace, the kids, and I, all walk down to central park with the twins bickering the entire way. Once there we meet Simon, Izzy, Alec and Magnus, who are sitting on a picnic blanket talking and, in Annabelle and Henry's (Isabelle and Simon's kids) case, squabbling. We arrive to twin shouts of, "Aunt Clary! Uncle Jace!" I laugh as Annabelle launches in to my arms, I spin her around until a laughing Isabelle says: "Stop you'll make her dizzy!" I put her down amid gales of giggling. Once everybody has got over the usual, "Wow you've grown!" we settle down for our picnic. Once we have eaten Magnus says, "Alec and I are thinking of adopting a child" I look over at mine and Izzy's kids and hear shouts of, "You're it! No you're it!" "I think thats a wonderful idea Magnus!" I say, everyone chimes in in agreement. Jace leans over and whisper shouts to Alec, "You must promise me you won't let Magnus dress him/her!" this gets him a playful swat from Magnus and a laugh from the rest of us.

After a while Izzy goes, "Oh I almost forgot! It's Henry's sixth birthday on saturday!" at this point Magnus interrupts, "Oh we must have a party! With glitter! And balloons! And!" He is cut off at this point by Izzy, "No offence Magnus, but he's six... so he might not be into that kind of think quite yet!" Magnus looks a little deflated. "I was thinking a barbacue in the back garden might be nice?" "And don't worry Jace, there will be 'Brown' beverages available!" We all laugh at this. I tune out from the conversation at this point and start listening to Alec and Simon talking about spider man. "So do you think, if I got bitten by a radioactive demon," Alec starts to ask but Simon cuts in, "Demon man? Maybe I guess but, you probably wouldn't want to risk it!" "Good point," Alec laughs "I'd probably end up literally dying trying!" eventually I tune them out as well and just think about what a wonderful day it is.

**Okay, so thats it! Bye guys! Next update at six reviews!**


End file.
